Insensés
by la.fille.en.bleu
Summary: Elle l'avait attendu toute sa vie, et maintenant, elle n'en pouvait plus. Il l'admirait sans savoir qui elle était. Ils n'étaient même pas du même côté, et pourtant, ils se rapprochaient. Ils étaient insensés. Réécriture de "Tout avait commencé par une lettre". Même histoire, autre point de vue.
1. Chapter 1

_Coucou ! Donc, comme dit brièvement dans le résumé, je reprend l'écriture au complet de ma fiction "Tout a commencé par une lettre" que j'avais (visiblement) abandonné il y a des mois. Pourquoi l'avais-je fait ? La majeure raison en fait, c'est que l'inspiration en terme d'écriture générale m'avait totalement quitté. À vrai dire, ça doit faire un an que j'ai pas écrit de fanfic ou de texte complètement inspiré. Et puis là, d'un coup de baguette magique, ça m'est revenu, au début du mois. J'ai recommencé à avoir de nouvelles idées, bref. Et pour celle-là, encore plus._

 _Sauf que j'aimais pas mon choix de narration. Ça me coupait trop dans mes capacités, et dans la qualité du texte que je pouvais livrer (et puis, impossible d'écrire comme je le faisais sans qu'ils deviennent complètement rogneugneuh. Alors voilà. J'ai plein de nouvelles idées pour la compléter, alors je recommence ! J'espère que ça vous plaira._

 _Sinon euh. Les personnages et l'univers ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils sont la propriété de J.K. Rowling._  
 _Ah et : Rating T, pour éventuelle violence et peut-être un lemon (sauf que pour le lemon, j'ignore s'il va se faire, ça dépendra ^^)_

 _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

\- Malefoy ! appela une voix.

Drago Malefoy se retourna, alors que Ginny Weasley se ruait vers lui, l'air furibond. Et merde ! Il savait qu'il n'aurait jamais du lui envoyer cette lettre. Elle arriva enfin à sa hauteur, et lui lança :

\- Sais-tu quelque chose à propos d'eux ?

\- Non ... fit-il, quelque peu déçu de sa réaction.

\- Et merde !

Elle semblait fâchée. Elle tourna les talons, poings et dents serrées, sans même avoir dit un mot sur cette lettre. Il ne pouvait réellement lui en vouloir. Elle devait être sur ses gardes, c'était normal. Il lui avait écrit pour lui dire qu'il l'admirait. Elle avait encore toutes les raisons de se méfier. Il était officiellement des leurs, après tout. Drago serra son bras d'une main, tentant de chasser cette pensée de son esprit. Ce ne serait pas ça qui l'empêcherait d'agir. Il se l'était promis.

Il la trouvait encore plus admirable, à ce moment-là. Ses cheveux roux volant derrière elle, tentant de s'adapter à la vitesse qu'avait son pas fâché et décidé. Son regard furibond qui crachait des flammes chaque fois que quelque chose n'allait pas à son goût.

Il cessa de la regarder et tourna les talons, poings serrés. Il se détestait, il se détestait pour ce qu'il était, mais surtout pour ce qu'il avait pu faire dans le passé. Il était maintenant aux prises avec le fait que personne ne voulait l'approcher, et encore moins lui faire confiance. Il soupira.

\- En même temps Drago, tu espérais quoi ?

C'était Blaise qui avait parlé. Drago haussa des épaules, et se redressa sur son siège avant de se mettre à fixer ses doigts, les trouvant aujourd'hui particulièrement intéressants.

\- Rien, répondit-il. Je croyais seulement que ...

\- Que de lui dire que tu promettais de ne pas vendre Potter si l'occasion se présentait aurait suffit à la convaincre ? Écoute Drago. Je ne la connais pas, cette fille, je ne peux donc pas vraiment t'aider à la saisir. C'est pourquoi il faudra que ça vienne de toi.

Un long silence s'installa, durant lequel Drago tenta de méditer les paroles de son confident. Ils ne se dirent rien pendant un bon moment, Blaise trouvant sans doute qu'il était plus sage de laisser Drago seul avec ses pensées. Des minutes plus tard, ce dernier se leva et souhaita bonne nuit à Blaise, qui avec un sourire, attendit que Drago ait la main sur la poignée de porte pour lui lancer :

\- Au fait. C'est vrai qu'elle est plutôt jolie !

* * *

\- Je suis allée le voir, aujourd'hui, révéla Ginny à Luna et Neville, alors qu'ils erraient dans la salle sur Demande, qui était devenu leur point de rencontre quotidien.

\- Et puis ? demanda Neville.

\- Il ne sait rien.

Ginny soupira, alors que ses deux amis ne prirent pas la peine de réagir plus que ça. Ni l'un ni l'autre n'était vraiment surpris, personne ne savait rien d'eux, à part qu'ils avaient été aperçus pour la dernière fois lors de leur entrée remarquable au ministère de la magie. Neville passa sa main dans le dos de Ginny, pour lui dire de garder espoir, que tout irait bien. Puis, ses deux amis allèrent se coucher, laissant Ginny faire de même lorsqu'elle serait prête.

Mais elle n'arrivait pas à dormir, comme toujours. Elle avait beau essayer, ses yeux restaient grand ouverts, refusant totalement de s'abandonner au sommeil. Elle pensait à tellement de choses. Harry, Ron, Hermione. À ce départ inattendu, au fait qu'elle n'a pas eu droit à ses au revoir. Elle leur en voudrait à mort si elle avait la certitude qu'ils étaient encore vivants. En santé, et qu'ils mangeaient à leur faim.

Puis, d'une main mal assurée, Ginny toucha la poche de sa chemise blanche, et y retira le bout de parchemin plié qui y était caché. Elle le retira avec délicatesse et se décida à le déplier, sans vraiment en lire le contenu. Elle savait déjà ce qui y était inscrit. Ses yeux se posaient plutôt sur la signature au bas du parchemin. Drago. Elle soupira à nouveau. Elle se trouvait tellement bête d'avoir réagi comme elle l'avait fait, avec lui.

 _T'as la chance d'avoir des frères et des parents qui t'aiment, tu es confortable dans ton milieu, tu n'as pas peur de l'échec, et je t'admire pour tout, tout ce que tu m'as appris sur moi-même, sans que tu m'aies adressé la parole._

\- Ouais, c'est ce que tu crois, grogna-t-elle, plus pour elle que pour autre chose.

C'est avec un demi-sourire triste qu'elle caressa d'un air distrait le morceau de parchemin qu'elle avait placé sous sa paume.

 _Je ne tuerai pas Potter, si on m'en donne l'occasion, ne t'inquiète pas._

\- Tue-le quand même, ça me fera moins mal.

Et pour la première fois depuis qu'ils étaient partis, Ginny pleura.


	2. Chapter 2

Une semaine avait passé, et maintenant, pour Ginny, c'était décidé. Elle tenterait de lui accorder une chance. Bien entendu, pas en amour, non, elle était encore amoureuse de ce crétin d'Harry Potter, qui était parti sans lui dire un au revoir convenable. Elle lui donnerait sa chance de se prouver en tant que personne. Elle était convaincue que si elle y allait lentement, il serait plus facile de découvrir quelles étaient ses véritables intentions, derrière cette écriture penchée et à l'intérieur de ce crâne à la tignasse blonde presque blanche. Qu'elle n'aurait qu'à s'éloigner et se la fermer si jamais il se met simplement à être agressif que pour lui soutirer de l'information. Elle soupira tout de suite à la vue de son plan. Elle se doutait bien que ça ne le ferait pas, mais il fallait bien essayer, non ?

Alors cet après-midi là, lorsqu'elle l'avait aperçut sortir d'une classe, elle s'était mise à l'appeler. Il fallait qu'elle lui en parle, qu'elle le mette au courant. Si ses intentions étaient honnête, il accepterait ce que Ginny prévoyait de lui proposer. Sinon, il réagirait autrement. Elle cria son nom une première fois. Elle le vit se retourner brièvement, avant d'accélérer le pas. Elle l'appela une deuxième fois, élevant un peu la voix. Cette fois-ci, il se retourna et avança vers elle.

\- Enfin, qu'est-ce que tu me veux, Weasley ?

Ginny lui attrapa le bras, susurrant un "pas ici" en grinçant des dents. Regardant de chaque côté d'elle, elle le tira dans une salle de classe vide. De sa main libre, elle la plaqua sur la bouche de son interlocuteur.

\- Écoute, lui dit-elle. J'ai repensé à ta lettre.

Elle observa sa réaction, et vit tout de suite son regard changer, et elle sentait que sous sa poigne, il s'était ramolli. Elle le lâcha. Elle pouvait continuer de lui parler.

\- J'ai repensé à ta lettre, répéta-t-elle, comme si elle voulait reprendre ses mots.

Il leva les yeux vers elle, hochant de la tête, puis haussa les épaules.

\- Et alors ? se risqua-t-il.

\- Alors j'ai pensé que je voulais bien t'accorder ta chance.

Drago figea sur ces mots, cherchant dans l'expression de Ginny un trait qui la trahirait : un oeil rieur, un sourire moqueur, un sourcil menteur, n'importe quoi. Mais rien. Elle continuait de le fixer comme si, elle aussi, cherchait une réponse dans ses traits faciaux. Il baissa alors la tête, se disant qu'elle s'expliquerait. Puis, elle continua :

\- J'ai décidé de t'offrir ta chance, donc, mais à une condition : je veux savoir qui tu es. Apprendre à te connaître un peu. J'ai décidé de te croire, lorsque tu dis être tombé amoureux, mais je veux d'abord savoir qui est le véritable Drago. C'est d'accord ?

Il baissa les yeux, ce qui fit sourire Ginny timidement. Elle se doutait fort qu'il n'accepterait pas. Elle ne s'attendait pas toutefois à ce qu'il relève la tête vers elle en acquiesçant à sa proposition. Chassant l'air surpris qui était brièvement apparu sur son visage, la rouquine lui fit un sourire encourageant, lançant alors un : "J'ai hâte de voir ça ! " enthousiaste. Face à sa réaction, le vert et argent émit un son qui ressemblait fort à un rictus nerveux. Pour ajouter à son malaise, la jeune fille replaça une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille, avant de le saluer et de sortir de la pièce.

En sortant à son tour, quelques instants plus tard, il remarqua que Pansy Parkinson l'attendait non loin de là, discutant avec Daphné Greengrass. Il sut que Pansy l'attendait car aussitôt que les deux filles le remarquèrent, Daphné donna une tape sur l'épaule de Pansy qui se dirigea droit vers lui, grand sourire aux lèvres, et les bras ouverts. Drago évita son étreinte, continuant son chemin et préférant nettement qu'elle soit à côté plutôt que dans ses bras.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu faisais seul dans cette classe avec cette fille, Dray ?

Drago soupira. Il détestait ce surnom. Et par dessus tout, il était particulièrement énervé qu'elle soit là, et qu'elle ait fait exprès de remarquer toute anomalie.

\- J'avais perdu mon parchemin de potion, et Weasley l'a trouvé.

Pansy ricana.

\- Ça ne lui ressemble pas ! Elle l'aurait probablement utilisé pour elle-même ...

\- Franchement, Pansy, elle a un an de moins que nous, que veux-tu qu'elle fasse avec un parchemin de potion qui n'est même pas de son niveau ?

Drago secoua de la tête devant la stupidité de sa camarade, qui elle-même avait baissé la tête, se rendant compte de sa bêtise. Puis, elle la releva doucement, fixant Drago de ses prunelles chocolat s'accrochant à son bras.

\- Bon allez ! On doit se rendre à ce cours de défense contre les forces du mal, et ce soir ... On ignore la Poufsouffle qui te sert d'homologue, et on se fait une partie ! Ça fait siiiii longtemps, Dray, allez !

\- Pourquoi tu vas pas voir Blaise, hein ? Tu sais comme il aimerait ça, lui ?

\- ... Tu sais que c'est pas lui qui m'intéresse, Dray, celui que je veux, c'est toi... T'es bizarre, aujourd'hui. Tu comptes me dire pourquoi, au moins ?

\- Non.

\- Non ?

\- Non.

Leur conversation coupa court alors qu'ils entrèrent en classe et qu'ils allèrent s'asseoir, l'un à côté de l'autre, au grand déplaisir du blond. Un truc l'énerva d'autant plus : c'était l'impression que Ginny Weasley avait parlé de lui, à ses petits copains. Cela faisait depuis trois ou quatre jours que Londubat semblait faire exprès de choisir des places où il pourrait le garder à l'oeil, et il n'en pouvait plus de sentir sans cesse son regard posé sur lui. À la limite, il avait une petite impression qu'elle se jouait de lui. Et chaque fois qu'il pensa ça, au courant de la journée, il se rappelait qu'elle n'aurait probablement jamais osé toucher à ses cheveux comme elle l'avait fait, si ça avait été le cas. À moins que si.

* * *

Le trio s'était retrouvé à l'heure du dîner, à la Grande Salle. Comme d'habitude, ils s'étaient installés un peu à l'écart, histoire de parler un peu en privé, loin des oreilles indiscrètes. Depuis quelques minutes déjà, Neville lui sommait de faire attention alors que Ginny griffonnait quelque chose sur une pièce de papier.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu écris ? demanda Luna.

\- Je nous fixe un rendez-vous. Seuls, ce sera moins gênant que n'importe où, vous ne croyez pas ?

\- Ginny, bon sang, répliqua le garçon. Ne te laisse pas avoir par ce qu'il t'a dit. Comme je t'ai dit, si tu m'avais écouté, il semblait réfléchir, tout à l'heure. Je ne sais pas à quoi mais..

\- Je ferai attention.

\- C'est l'un des leurs, Ginny. Peut-être, comme je t'ai dit, qu'il ne souhaite qu'obtenir des informations sur eux, comme tu le pensais toi même, avant de tomber amoureuse de lui ?

\- Amoureuse de lui ? Non, mais, ça va pas ?

Ginny venait de poser férocement sa plume sur la table et regardait son ami d'un oeil noir. Neville soupira.

\- J'ai ... seulement eu l'impression que t'essayais de te faire à l'idée.

\- Bah oui, répondit-elle. Il faut que je me fasse à l'idée que je laisse une chance en tant que personne à l'ennemi de Harry. La condition était "qu'on se connaisse mieux", et il a accepté. Alors, soit.

D'un mouvement machinal, elle plia le morceau de parchemin en six et le fourra dans la poche de sa cape, et se servit de profiteroles en guise de dessert. Le trio mangea en silence pendant quelques minutes, avant que Ginny n'interrompe leur silence, la bouche à moitié pleine, de la crème coulant un peu sur le rebord de ses lèvres.

\- Au fait, j'ai pensé à ça aujourd'hui. Vous ... vous ne pensez pas qu'il serait temps qu'on se rende utiles ?

La Serdaigle et le Gryffondor se regardèrent, sans comprendre. À ce moment, Ginny fouilla dans son sac et en sortit un Gaillon. Un faux. Lorsqu'ils le constatèrent, ses amis levèrent les yeux vers elle.

\- J'ai retrouvé ce gaillon dans une poche de ma malle, ce matin. Et je me disais : Harry et les autres sont en train de chercher j'sais pas quoi et ça va servir à tuer vous-savez-qui. En revanche, nous, nous sommes ici, et cette année-là, on s'était dit qu'on se battrait pour de vrai. Alors, qu'attendons nous. Reprenons l'Armée, et entraînons-nous. On sera prêts, quand ça arrivera.

Luna accepta tout de suite, lançant un "je suis partante ! " qui fit sourire la jeune fille. Neville, quant à lui, sembla réfléchir.

\- Partant aussi. Mais d'abord, on a besoin d'un plan.

De bonne humeur, la jeune fille lâcha un cri d'excitation signifiant qu'elle était bien contente d'avoir leur appui, et qu'elle avait hâte de commencer. Ce petit cri avait toutefois attiré un peu l'attention et dans le rire qui suivit son émotion, son regard croisa celui de Drago Malefoy envers qui elle adressa l'un de ses plus beaux sourires. Un sourire qui emplit leurs coeurs respectivement rongés par la peur, d'espoir.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hellooo . Désolée pour l'attente, encore une fois. J'ai eu un peu de mal à travailler cette fin de chapitre. En espérant qu'il plaise.**

 **Merci beaucoup à ma toute nouvelle bêta, Missies NoName (coeur)  
**

 **Bonne lecture, sinon !**

* * *

Drago dépliait et repliait le bout de parchemin qu'il venait de trouver dans son sac machinalement, se posant sans cesse des questions auxquelles il n'avait pas de réponse. Il savait que le bout de parchemin lui donnant rendez-vous le soir-même venait de Ginny, cela ne faisait aucun doute. _SdD 22h00._ La Salle sur Demande. Mais pourquoi si tard. Et surtout, pourquoi aujourd'hui? Lorsqu'il avait accepté, il n'aurait jamais pensé qu'elle aurait voulu commencer aussi tôt.

 _Justement, elle devait se dire qu'en faisant ça aussi tôt, j'aurais moins le temps de me préparer et comme ça, les failles seraient plus facilement repérables..._

Il soupira. Elle avait l'air d'être autant sur ses gardes qu'un chat de gouttière qui laissait une autre bête se faufiler sur son territoire. Mais il avait envie de l'avoir à ses côtés. Alors il commencerait par lui prouver sa bonne foi. Après tout, elle avait tant de raisons de lui en vouloir ...

\- Tu ne viens pas ? Installe-toi !

Ça sentait le roussi, tout ça. Quelque chose clochait clairement, et maintenant qu'il était sur les lieux du rendez-vous et qu'elle se tenait devant lui, il lui semblait que c'était une bien mauvaise idée. Sans trop savoir pourquoi, il était certain qu'elle se jouerait de lui, qu'elle le provoquerait pour avoir des informations qu'elle pourrait utiliser contre lui. Ils n'étaient pas du même côté et ce serait toujours le cas. Il était de ceux qui aidaient les Carrow à dénoncer les écarts de conduite. Elle était de ceux qui commettaient ces écarts. Et à chaque instant on pouvait lire dans le regard de la rouge et or qu'elle lutterait sans relâche jusqu'au bout.

\- Ne reste pas là, viens. N'aie pas peur de moi.

Il se décida à s'avancer et à prendre place non loin d'elle, sur les coussins qu'il y avait par terre. C'était là une bien drôle de vision, que de voir Drago Malefoy assis par terre, au beau milieu d'un tas de coussins.

Le silence qui pesait entre le Serpentard et la Gryffondor se faisait lourd. Tant l'un que l'autre était mal à l'aise, sans savoir nécessairement quoi se dire ou par où commencer. Tous deux tentaient de se faire à l'idée de l'étrangeté de la situation dans laquelle ils se trouvaient. Si les inquiétudes de Drago reposaient surtout sur la trahison possible que pourrait faire la jeune fille avec les informations qu'il laisserait échapper, celles de Ginny étaient toutes autres. Les secondes s'écoulaient et elle se rendait compte de sa naïveté. Elle avait fait un pacte avec l'ennemi. Celui qui avait facilité la mort de Dumbledore. L'allié des Carrow. Elle se gratta autour du cou, avant de s'éclaircir la gorge. Il était trop tard pour reculer.

\- Écoute Malefoy, je ne passerai pas par quatre chemins. Si je t'ai convoqué ici, c'est que je t'avais dit avoir repensé à ta lettre. Et j'avais dit que je t'accordais une chance. Je t'ai fixé ce rendez-vous pour apprendre à mieux te connaître. Je croyais que tu étais d'accord.

Il releva les yeux vers elle avant de hocher de la tête. Ginny soupira. Il n'avait pas l'air particulièrement enclin à parler.

\- Alors vas-y ! Parle-moi un peu de toi.

Drago se gratta nerveusement derrière la tête, sans doute à la recherche de quelque chose qu'il voudrait dire. Sans trop en dire... Ginny tenta de capter le regard du blond qui pointait vers le sol. Il avait l'air terrorisé. Ses dents grincèrent une fois, puis il releva la tête vers le plafond, les bras croisés.

\- En vérité, je n'ai rien à dire.

\- Oh, allez. Tu dois bien avoir quelque chose à dire ? insista la jeune fille.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux au juste, Weasley ? Toi aussi, tu espères voir la marque de tes propres yeux ?

Les yeux du garçon lançaient des éclairs, à présent. Il avait été agressif sur ce coup-là, ce qui avait déstabilisé la jeune fille, qui jusqu'à maintenant, était dans une position dominante. Elle pinça les lèvres avant de défier le vert et argent du regard, reprenant au mieux le rôle qui lui convenait le mieux :

\- Non, répondit-elle simplement. C'est quelque chose que je savais déjà. Et le savoir me suffit. Je n'ai pas besoin de la voir pour me le prouver. Y'a qu'à voir ce que tu as fait, l'an dernier. Et puis au final, que tu sois des leurs ou des nôtres, ça m'est égal, ce soir. Je t'ai invité car je croyais que tu voulais qu'on se connaisse mieux.

Le Serpentard baissa la tête à nouveau. Si elle ne trouvait vite pas quelque chose à rajouter, elle pouvait dire adieu à son plan. Ginny pensa très vite. Elle se ressassa les moments où elle tentait de consoler les gens qui hurlaient, la nuit. Elle regarda le visage vide d'émotion de Drago, et repensa à cette lettre. Puis, ça lui vint à l'esprit.

\- Tu sais, je crois même qu'il n'y a pas un parti meilleur que l'autre...

À ces mots, Drago ne put s'empêcher de relever la tête vers elle, l'air totalement ahuri. Elle parlait de la guerre. Elle savait que ça se passait entre son petit ami et les Mangemorts. Sauf qu'elle ne défendait même pas le Saint Potter. Au contraire : elle prétendait qu'il y avait clairement quelque chose de bon en eux, le côté du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Elle lui lança un sourire discret, avant de poursuivre sa théorie.

\- J'y pensais l'autre soir. Et tu sais, si le monde est devenu divisé en deux, ce n'est que parce que les gens ont choisi leur camp.

\- Ce ne fut pas mon cas.

Il ne l'avait pas dit fort, c'était surtout sorti de sa bouche sans réfléchir. Il se maudissait d'ailleurs de l'avoir fait.

\- Ah non ? fit-elle, intéressée.

Le Serpentard secoua la tête. Il avait envie de tout lui révéler, mais c'était encore là quelque chose dont elle pourrait se servir contre lui. Toutefois, le regard qu'elle lui lançait semblait si honnête, si attentif... Alors il se lança.

Il lui raconta comment son père l'avait forgé, puis comment il avait lâchement compté sur lui pour le sortir de son merdier afin de rendre honneur à sa famille. Que c'était pour ça qu'il avait fait entrer les Mangemorts au château, qu'il avait failli tuer Dumbledore de sa main. Il racontait le désespoir de sa mère, les efforts qu'elle faisait pour tenter de trouver une autre solution, pour sauver l'âme de son fils. Il conta comment il ne voulait pas de ces autres solutions. Que le Maître lui faisait confiance. Et surtout, combien ça l'insultait qu'on le prenne encore pour un enfant. Qu'il avait fait travailler son orgueil trop longtemps alors qu'il aurait dû écouter cette angoisse qui le prenait par en dedans.

Et elle l'avait écouté, sans dire un mot. Le fixant du regard avec l'air grave. Son discours étant fini, il se laissa choir sur le sol et ferma les yeux. D'une certaine manière, Drago Malefoy se sentait libéré. Libéré du fardeau qui pesait sur ses épaules. Le poids de sa propre vie. Il soupira. Il n'était qu'un idiot.

La jeune femme l'observait encore, sans dire un mot, toujours assise bien droite, sans bouger. Il fallait qu'elle reste alerte. Tout pouvait arriver, il ne fallait pas qu'elle l'oublie. Elle observa les sourcils froncés du Serpentard et ses paupières qui semblaient se battre contre quelque chose qui semblait le déranger. Quelques minutes passèrent, et le visage du garçon s'apaisa, avant qu'il ne rouvre les yeux. Il tourna la tête, et leurs regards se croisèrent. Ce regard échangé était l'un de ceux qui en disaient long. Et dans le silence de la soirée qui s'achevait, il témoignait alors de toute la sincérité de leurs émotions. Ce soir-là, ils se sentaient bien.


End file.
